Colorful Personalities
by Starfire201
Summary: Colors have many meanings. And oftentimes, the colors we choose describe us more than we think.
1. Mask of Blue  Leonardo

_For a long time I have been a fan of the Ninja Turtles. Read the comics, watched both series, and have seen two of the four movies. I don't believe this idea has been tried before, and if it has that's my error. I just missed it when reading stories in this category. My idea is this: it is said colors have meanings. If so were the personalities made to fit the colors of the masks? You decide._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ninja Turtles

**

* * *

**

**Mask of Blue**

I wear the mask of blue. Through my father's words, I am the leader of our small clan. I lead us into battle when I feel the time is wise for us to do so. I go in there, trying to keep a cool head, knowing that the least mistake could cut us down at the hands of our enemies, the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons. I fight with all my strength behind me, trying to read each move they make before they make it.

I am always trying to keep us together, trying to make sure we don't fall apart. That means remaining true to what I believe in, which is the importance of family. Sometimes that means working them harder than I should. I am always getting into arguments with Raph over that. I wish I could make him understand that I am not just the emotionless machine he thinks I am.

And yet, I pay a price for such actions. I watch Raph, with his fiery spirit, Don with his creativity, and Mike with his jokes and wish I could be a part of them. I think of Master Splinter and how he guides us and wonder what will happen when he is gone. It saddens me and I can neither smile nor laugh. I love them yet cannot show it, which hurts more than I can say.

I am a leader who wishes to keep us stable and together. I am calm, strong, confident and intelligent. I am emotionless, sad and depressed. I am Blue. I am Leonardo.

* * *

AN: If you liked, I will get the next chapter up soon. There will be four chapters total. 


	2. Mask of Red Raphael

Got more hits for the first chapter than I expected. Nice surprise for me. Hope the second chapter is enjoyed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ninja Turtles.

* * *

**Mask of Red**

I wear the mask of red. I am dangerous to my enemies, fighting them with everything I have. Throwing all of my strength and power into the fray, I fight the Foot and the Purple Dragons, giving them no quarter, no matter the risk to myself. I inflict the violence on them that they inflict on others.

I am hot-tempered, angering easily at every perceived insult whether by look or word. Often my anger gets the better of me, causing me not to think straight. I have lashed out at allies and enemies alike, at the time not caring who I hurt.

And yet, I love my brothers and my father. Even Leo, who makes me crazy with his level-headed way of thinking, is just showing he's looking out for us in his own way. Mikey drives me so crazy with his jokes sometimes, and yet he has the innocence and kindness of a kid. Don, he has gotten us out of so many scrapes with those inventions of his, that if we lost him, we would ultimately lose too. I feel that in my gut. And as for Master Splinter, he has taken care of us all our lives. Losing him would create a hole that none of us would ever be able to fill. I love them all, even if I don't always show it.

I am dangerous, strong, powerful, violent, angry and loving. I am Red. I am Raphael.

* * *

AN: Decided to post this one a little early. Hope this one was good too. 


	3. Mask of Orange Michaelangelo

Here is Chapter 3 of A Colorful Personality. I hope those of you who have been reading like this chapter as well. I know Chapter 2 wasn't as popular. Hopefully this one is better.

**Disclaimer: **Why would I be writing this if I owned it?

* * *

**Mask of Orange**

I wear the mask of orange. I'm not much of a fighter like Raph, not as smart as Leo, and certainly not clever like Don. When we fight the Foot and Purple Dragons, I don't put as much into it as they do. I go on fighting though, knowing that if we don't, we will die. To keep us all from getting too serious about the whole thing, I crack jokes even during the battles. I know it drives everyone crazy, but hey, it gets us all motivated.

Being the "youngest" of the family means often you get left out. To get attention, I pull jokes and pranks, usually on Raph, but the others get their share too. I just want to see them smile and laugh, and I do get the attention I want, even if it's Raph pounding me for bugging him once too often. It's good to break the tension once in a while. I know I drive them crazy with what they see as my seemingly endless store of energy, but all I want is for them to smile for a few minutes to forget what we have to deal with.

My family cares about me though. Don, Leo, Raph and Splinter, they all do. Each of them has told me in their own way that my being so open and friendly with others is going to get me hurt. I'm not stupid, I know that, but we just can't be miserable all the time. The Foot and Dragons _will_ win if we have even a shred of doubt of what we're doing. I won't let that happen, no matter what.

I do not fight as hard as the others, though I do what I can . I am energetic, stimulating and attention-craving. I am sociable and friendly. I am Orange. I am Michaelangelo.

* * *

AN: 3 down, 1 to go. I can't say when the Donatello chapter will be up. It has given me trouble. As a fairly new writer, I ask for any constructive criticism that might help me out in the future. No comments like "you suck" without a reason, please. 


	4. Mask of Purple Donatello

This is the final installment of "Colorful Personalities". It may not be as good as the others, but hopefully it meets approval. At the bottom, I will list the traits I used for this mask color. Hopefully I succeeded in displaying those traits.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

**

* * *

**

**Mask of Purple**

I wear the mask of purple. In our "family" I have the reputation of being a techno-geek and scientist. I use this reputation not only to try and keep us safe from our enemies, but to defend ourselves as well. Among my many inventions are the security system we use for the lair, the Shell Cells we communicate with, and the Battle Shell which has aided us in many a fight.

Besides the weaponry, I have also been able to bring life to many of the appliances we use in our lair, most of which were rebuilt items from the junkyard or have been composed of items from the junkyard. Creating and rebuilding such items is second nature to me. I was taking things apart as a child just to examine them and see how they worked. Now when I take things apart I analyze them and see if I can expand their abilities, in a way that may help us, whether weapons or just the mundane. I do have my limits though. I often get tired of repairing the TV or other appliances my brothers Raph and Mike trash (usually when Mike has played a joke on Raph).

I don't really like fighting, in part because as a scientist, I feel that life is more important than anything else. I have had to heal myself and my brothers more times then I care to remember. I live with the fear that one day I won't be able to heal one of them or myself, it has come that close so often. So I try to use my knowledge to come up with strategies for us in the hopes of minimizing our losses. As far as I am concerned, taking all factors into account can lead to the best strategies and if by some chance the strategy does not work and we are successful in escape, then we should learn from it and fix our mistakes for the next time. We judge wrong, and it could cost us everything.

I create the weapons we use and come up with new ways to bring life to old objects. I use my head to help us learn from our mistakes, to determine if we could win or lose in the next battle. I am Purple. I am Donatello.

* * *

AN: The traits that belong to purple that I used are imaginative, creative, wisdom and good judgment. I hope I portrayed at least a couple of them well, and I also hope you enjoyed this final chapter. 


End file.
